Sydal Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Chloe is dragged to a wrestling show by her best friend. What she didn't expect was to enjoy any of it or meet some guy. OCxMike Sydal, *Matt Korklan's AKA Evan Bourne's little brother* Just a complete random one shot, with one of my fav. Indy wrestlers.


I sighed to myself as I sat in the wooden bleachers. I glanced over to my friend as she had a smile plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic she was being. I looked around at the small crowd to see they were all more then happy to be here. I didn't get it. Why love wrestling this much? Who wants to watch sweaty, oily dudes practically grope each other? Ok maybe that doesn't sound so bad. But it's still fake.

"Cheer the fuck up Chloe."

"Why the hell should I? I don't want to be here. Why bring me?"

"Because you are my best friend. I want you to love wrestling the way I do. Just try it for me?"

"Fine" I mumbled flashing her a fake smile.

"See that's better already. Just make it more I don't know less fake and more real like."

"Take it or leave it." It was her time to sigh.

"Fine." She got out as the place went dark for the show to start. I don't even remember the first half of the show. It didn't keep my interest one bit. I was trying too like it but I couldn't. Thankfully it was at an intermission and I got up with a sore ass and a stiff back. I stretched out and walked around, wanting to be anywhere else. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so when I ended up on my ass on the floor after running into someone I wasn't all that surprised. I looked up to see a guy with sunglass on he also had his hood on his hoodie up. I took his offered hand and got up.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't be wearing these damn shades inside."

"No shit." I mumbled "But it was my fault as well, should've been watching where I was going." He stifled a laughter.

"You enjoying the show so far?" I tried not to laugh.

"Nope. I really had better things to do then waste my time at some fake wrestling bullshit."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yea."

"Well you haven't seen the best yet."

"Mike dude let's go."

"Try to enjoy the rest of the show."

"I'll try but I can't promise." He sent me a smile and walked off flipping his hood off. I saw that he had brown curly hair. I found my spot too quickly for my liking.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Around" I snapped half annoyed that she even dare ask me where I was. I'm old enough to look after myself. She went to yell at me but some interesting rock music blasted through out the place.

"Shut up Becky." I put my hand over my mouth as I watched the guy come out and gracefully get into the ring. There was something about him that captivated me. The way he moved in the ring. The way he flew through the air. It was beautiful. He had won the match doing some flippy thing off the top rope. I actually got up and cheered for him when he won. He looked my direction sending a small wink in my direction. I didn't get to worked up over it. He could've been winking at anyone. But he did look like the guy I talked to earlier. But I was imagining things.

"Here is your winner Mike Sydal." Why didn't I catch his name sooner? Oh yea I didn't care when his match started. I sat down a smile playing on my lips.

"What was that about?" I looked over at Becky as she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"What the song was better then the rest. And the dude was freaking awesome in the ring. He was practically flying out there. Why aren't you happy that I actually liked it?"

"Just forget it." She told me going back to the show. I got up and walked out to the hall. I found what seemed to be an empty spot where I wouldn't get bothered. I slid down the wall not wanting to deal with anyone or even watch the last few matches of the show.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Didn't feel like watching the last of the show. I saw enough." I said looking up to see Mike standing there.

"Why's that?" He asked sitting down by me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Even though you had an awesome match out there. It's just not my kinda thing."

"You can always make it your kinda thing."

"Yea maybe." I told him looking over to him. He smiled brushing a few strands of my hair behind my ear. We slowly leaned in our lips touching in the middle. My hands went around his neck playing with his soft curly brown hair. He pulled me closer to him as he sucked on my bottom lip. I let a soft moan escape. My stomach turning into a bunch of knots. I straddled his lap, his hands roaming down my back squeezing my ass. I pulled on his hair as his tongue invaded my mouth.

"Chloe what the fuck?" I broke the kiss with Mike turning to look at my best friend.

"Becky it's not what it looks like?"

"Oh yea then what is this?" I looked back at Mike trying to find away to explain this.

"Well I guess it is what it seems like. I was making out with this very sexy guy." I told her.

"That's what you got?"

"I was only telling you the truth."

"So what now you're some ring rat? Wanting to fuck the wrestlers to say you did?"

"No you know I'm not like that." I wasn't like that even if it did seem like that. I turned and looked at Mike. "I don't do one night stands. As much as I wanna sleep with you I can't do that." I got up getting off him.

"Chloe." He said getting up himself. He took my hand pulling me off to the side. "You're special, nothing like the rest of the girls I've meet over the years doing this. I don't want just one night with you. I want to get to know you, the real you and see where everything goes." I sighed running my hand through my hair. Just once I didn't want to think of the consequences of my actions. I wanted to live freely for once and not worry. "I don't tell every girl this either. I really wanna get to know you." I smiled up at him.

"I'd like that Mike." He smiled placing a kiss to my lips.

"Chloe think about this?"

"I already did." I told her walking out with Mike. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"You ready for some real fun?"

"Only if you teach me a few of those moves you did tonight?"

"Oh I got that covered." He said with a smirk and a wink.


End file.
